


Show and Tell

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles is still able to shock Buffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Show and Tell  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Giles is still able to shock Buffy.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _Apparently he could shock her still._

Apparently he could shock her still. 

“You’re very pleased with yourself, aren’t you?” As if she needed to ask. The huge smile on his face proved it. 

Giles didn’t say a word but continued to regard her with a satisfied smile. They had been together for a few years and the fact that he could still shock her he considered quite the feat.

“What I don’t understand is why didn’t you say anything before now?”

“Would you have believed me if I had?” His smile widened as he moved closer. “Besides, I was always much better at show than tell.”


End file.
